A Lostsoul To Save Us All
by John Perry
Summary: Set after the GT Episodes, A new threat is headed to the earth, and Vegeta is put to the test, can he become th hero that everyone needs him to become or will he forever find himself traped in the shadow that is Gokous legacy?Has Mari Trunks and Bulma too


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do Own My Chars, if you wish to use any of them I only wish that you ask Thanks and enjoy.

AN: It's been almost six years since I have written anything, holy crap! Military has had me busy and I'm married now my goodness where did the time go? Any way I figured the best thing to do when I got hit with the mood to pick up my pen again today was to finish what I started so long ago. I started reading this story and I wanted to hit myself in the jewels was I really that bad at grammar? Guess so ha-ha! Here is a self edit hope you enjoy it took me a few hours but I think its consistent and all in the same tense.

A Lost Soul to Save us All

Chapter 1

The night like any other night was mildly warm and inviting. It was early summer in the city which her family lived in. We find Bulma deep in her lab slouched over her desk. She was exhausted; she had been working non-stop for weeks with little more than a couple hours rest here and there. She didn't care everything would be worth it when she was done she would tell herself. With the completion of this invention Capsule Corporation would become the world's leading designers of a device used in advanced Atomic and Molecular Astrophysics research.

So wrapped in her thoughts was Bulma that she didn't sense the presence standing behind her. A small scream escapes her lips as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her small frame possessively, while simultaneously a pair of seductive lips press against her slender neck sucking and nibbling passionately. Bulma smiled. She knew it was Vegeta and instinctively gives into his advances.

Roughly she turns herself around in his arms to kiss him back. Fiercely wrapping her arms around her lover's muscled neck combing her hands though his spiky hair for a moment, only to rake her nails roughly down the entire length of his muscled back the next. His every touch sent flames of lust throughout her entire body engulfing her with their warmth leaving no cell untouched. Bulma smiles molding her body to Vegeta's completely. Arms wrapping around her Saiyan lover Bulma kiss's Vegeta deeply. When the kiss ends Bulma is breathless, aroused and totally at Vegeta's mercy. Of course the Saiyan prince knows no such thing as mercy so Bulma is left completely helpless, just the way her Saiyan Prince loves it. Vegeta's soft snicker sealing his victory Bulma submits to his caresses.

Claiming his prize Vegeta gently sets Bulma up on her desk to further ravage her delicate form. With a grunt Vegeta clears her cluttered desk of all objects with a soft but forceful surge of Ki, sweeping away everything in its wake leaving nothing on her now baron desk except the firm ass of his mate. Bulma's mind is a massive swirl of thoughts and emotions as she feverishly tugs at Vegeta's muscle shirt. With his hands traveling expertly over her body Bulma emits growls of mock aggravation.

"How do you do this to me?" asks Bulma harshly.

Vegeta smirks. "Do what to you Onna?" asks Vegeta mockingly

Bulma's body shivers as his hands grasp her large breasts firmly earning him a loud moan from his lover. She growls roughly combing her fingers though his hair pressing Vegeta's face to her breasts while arching her back and biting her bottom lip to suppress a scream of delight.

Vegeta traces soft trailing kisses around her breasts up to the nape of Bulma's neck sucking on the tender flesh. Feeling her pulse racing just beneath his lips Vegeta wraps his arms around Bulma to support her head and lower back one hand combing through her aqua colored tresses the other tugging her hips into contact with his own.

"You turn my body to liquid fire! It never fails no matter how many years pass the slightest touch from you makes me want you more and more. My need for you is never ending; just being in your presence is enough to make me go mad with lust and desire. Every time we make love I can feel you're every emotion and I know you can feel mine. I can't explain it but whatever it is I love it. I've never felt this way before with anyone else it's like we are one being." cries Bulma.

Husky gasps escape her soft plump lips. Bulma stops talking to kiss Vegeta's bare chest, lowering her hands to his lower back massaging his tense muscles. Before she even realized what was happening her clothes are gone and Bulma finds herself pinned below Vegeta, her back flush with the smooth desk. Slowly Vegeta wisps kiss after kiss over her body starting from her delicate eyelids, down her smooth jaw line, over her neck and to her right shoulder where they press and pause against a scar he had given her and her to him almost over 20 years ago.

Kissing once then licking it ever so gently, the shear contact of his lips and tongue to her scar send rifts of pleasure though out her body sending Bulma into orgasmic bliss. When her body stops shuddering Vegeta stares deeply into Bulma's glazed sapphire orbs and smirks.

"Life Mates never tier of each other Onna; if anything their desire for each other only grows stronger the longer they are together. You may not be Saiyan but I am and our bonding has been blessed by my Saiyan gods so that our spirits are forever one." With this said Vegeta continues his work to send Bulma into the throws of oblivion again and again for the next several hours.

When they had finished their epic night of love making Bulma lay resting upon Vegeta's chest clutched protectively within his massive arms. Vegeta's content purrs vibrating though the two of them lulling each other towards the abyss called sleep. When Vegeta was finally sure that Bulma was sound asleep he slowly allowed himself the same comfort and joined his mate in blissful slumber surrendering himself to the dreams of fate in which he would be delivered a message.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being called. His eyes adjusting slowly to his surroundings he could see that it was very foggy but Vegeta could just make out the energetic form of Bulma in the horizon. Quickly Vegeta takes flight to reach his mate. When he finally touches down next to her Vegeta notices that they are on a white sand beach, the slight breeze is invigorating, the sun bright and the water crystal clear. Bulma quickly jumps into Vegeta's strong arms kissing him deeply as she wraps her arms around his neck securing her to him. When their lips part Vegeta is shocked.

"Onna, what was that for?" asks the startled prince.

Bulma just giggles; kissing him once again she jumps out of his arms and runs into the water laughing the entire way motioning for her mate to follow.

"Onna what madness is this, are you feeling ok?" questions the prince.

Bulma says nothing; she just giggles and runs deeper into the water motioning for him to follow. Vegeta growls at the silly act but follows her none the less. Nearing his mate Bulma laughs some more and swims farther out into the crystal clear water. Vegeta begins to get aggravated as Bulma starts to fade in and out of the thick fog that suddenly rolls over the water's surface. Vegeta can hear her laughter and follows it every once and a while catching a glimpse of his energetic lover.

"Onna Stop this nonsense at once before you drowned!" he yelled aggravated. 'She swims like a fish I can't keep up with her! When in the hell did she learn to swim like this?" Vegeta spoke to himself hearing her laugh one more time then all was silent. No birds, no breeze, no water, nothing. Vegeta stops dead in his tracks instantly picking up on the sudden silence, the fog now completely blocking Vegeta's keen sense of sight. Vegeta not liking the silence one bit curses.

"Bulma quit playing around damn it!" roars Vegeta loosing patients. His rage however is instantly subdued as he feels a bolt of intense fear coming from Bulma across the bond they share. A gigantic blinding explosion instantly follows that sense fear, and their link goes silent. Vegeta pales at the sensations running though him, not in twenty years had the link ever failed either of them. Even if they shut each other out in anger the bond was never totally silent. There was always the presence of one another within each other's minds. Leaving them with the comfort that things would always get batter no matter how bad things had gotten. But now everything was completely silent…eerily so.

Frantically Vegeta shouts her name into the endless fog that blinds him over the torrents of water that splash down upon him from the force of the explosion. Like a rocket Vegeta shoots out of the water and into the sky, the force of his Ki forcing the thick masses of fog to bend to his will. With the fog clear around him he begins his search for his mate with furry and concern fighting for control over him. For the longest time there was nothing he could sense, not her Ki, not her sent…nothing. Then a sinister haunting laughter stops Vegeta dead in his tracks. The pitch of the laughter is deep and bloodthirsty. It's sheer volume assaulting Vegeta's sensitive hearing. Without hesitation Vegeta lunges himself in the direction which the laughter emanates. He can feel no Ki but he could sense that something was defiantly in the direction he was headed.

"Bulma!" screams Vegeta. No answer greets him.

"Bulma Answer me! Where are you?" roars the Saiyan Prince.

The laughter was getting closer he could feel it there was something very evil ahead of him just beyond his senses. Getting nowhere with his voice or his eyes Vegeta begins to reach out with his mind. Their bond had grown incredibly strong throughout the years and there was not a single place on this large planet that was too far for them to reach each other and he was not about to let something like this stop them now. Smirking Vegeta picks up the faintest signal from Bulma. With a burst of speed mixed with desperation the prince flings himself in Bulma's direction vast amounts of terrain speeding by him in the blink of an eye.

Another exploding flash of light and an agonizing scream from his mate cause Vegeta to scream out in mild pain and deep aggravation as he was now feeling the pain his mate was going through. Now Vegeta was pissed! More than anything he wanted to obliterate this unknown evil that dared harm his wife.

When the light finally subsides Vegeta opens his eyes. What he sees sends torrents of emotion wrecking though his tortured soul. Vegeta stands in a small clearing; the forest surrounds him in a 360-degree circle deeply shadowed. Vegeta can feel immense evil all around him! The sky over head is blood red and streaks of black lightning course there way though the dark heavens above. None of this however captivates his attention more then what lays sprawled motionless in the middle of all the chaos. Tresses of aqua blue hair dance lifelessly on the cold breeze coursing within this circle of shadows. With more fear then he ever remembers experiencing in his lifetime Vegeta bolts towards the motionless form that is Bulma.

"Bulma! Hold on!" screams Vegeta in panic collapsing to his knees before his fallen mate. Gently he shakes her trying for some sort of reaction from her but he gets no results. With panic beginning to set in on the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta scoops his mate's limp body in his arms and begins to rock her back and forth slowly. Tears for the first time in his life slide uncontrollably down his cheeks. Vegeta grimaces deeply as he feels something warm and sticky soak into his cloths and smear across his open palms. Fearfully Vegeta looks down to discover he is now soaked in his wife's blood. Turning his mate over in his arms Vegeta inspects the damage only to have to force his eyes closed at the brutal sight that was once his mate's back. Deep lacerations now cover her once flawless porcelain skin, oozing the deep rich red blood that was her life force.

Ever so slightly Vegeta feels Bulma stir in his arms, a soft moan being her proof of life to Vegeta. Slowly he turns her back over and gazes lovingly into Bulma's Sapphire pools of love. Lethargically she reaches up and caresses Vegeta's cheek.

"Vegeta…It hurts…I'm cold...Where are we?" mutters Bulma slowly and thickly.

Vegeta's nerves begin to break as he hears the thick blood within Bulma's lungs. Her breathing is labored and comes in struggled gasps, blood dribbles from the corner of her mouth. Vegeta can feel his tears flow faster down his course face struggling with all his might to force them to stop and to be strong for his mate. It is a futile attempt if nothing else, absolutely no use at all if he was honest with himself.

"I'm dying aren't I my love?" asks Bulma her voice becoming weaker with every word she speaks.

Vegeta holds her closer to his chest as she says what he knows to be true. "No you're going to be just fine Onna." He lies.

Bulma smirks lovingly at her mate. "You're a terrible lire Vegeta."

He closes his eyes and another rush of tears fall from the proud prince's sad eyes. "I know." He answers solemnly.

"Vegeta?" her voice sounds distant and her eyes begin to close.

"Yes Bulma?" his voice is shaky and filled with held back emotion and he watches her eyes close fully, his grip on her instinctively tightens.

"Hold me." Bulma pleads desperately, fear swimming in her tear filled eyes. Vegeta nods slowly, bringing Bulma's body in to a sitting position on his lap. Holding her lovingly in a tight hug never wanting to let go Vegeta strokes Bulma's hair ever so gently and kisses her softly on the lips.

Bulma's arms weakly wrap themselves around Vegeta's muscled neck and hold on to him with all her strength. Gently she rests her head against Vegeta's massive chest listening to his steady heartbeat that she had fallen asleep to for the last 20 years. Her eyes felt so heavy, so tired.

"Vegeta?" her voice is barely a whisper now and Vegeta strains to hear her every word.

"Yes Onna?" questions the Saiyan prince once again as he gently strokes her beautiful hair that she loved so much.

"I love you…!"

Tears trickle down Vegeta's cheeks as these last words leave his beloveds blood soaked lips, Bulma's heart beat gently fading into eternal quietus. The young prince sits there motionless as Bulma's arms go limp and slowly fall from their resting place upon his shoulders. Her last breath is exhaled from her beautiful broken body and their link they had shared for so long goes silent. Bulma's presence left his mind leaving Vegeta completely alone in the universe once again for the first time in over 20 years. The tears are now streaming down the strong warrior's face. Vegeta pays no heed to them as he holds Bulma's torn and broken body gently in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"I know Bulma…I know… I love you too." Hesitantly Vegeta presses his trembling lips against her still warm ones, they taste strongly of copper. Hugging her tightly to himself one last time Vegeta blasts a hole into the earth where Bulma had fallen. Ever so gently Vegeta places his mate into her final resting place. Crossing Bulma's arms across her chest Vegeta places a few of the wild flowers growing on the ground nearby neatly into her small grave upon her still chest, kissing her hand one last time. Vegeta rises; a few of his tears fall upon Bulma's lifeless face. He noted how peaceful she looks before climbing out of the shallow grave that is his mate's final resting-place.

"Sleep well Bulma and fear not I will join you soon." The shear despair in his voice is enough to sadden even the coldest of hearts.

As the last clump of rich soil covers his mate's shallow grave Vegeta stands and speaks. "I will not rest until you are avenged Onna. I will find you're cowered of a killer and rip his beating heart from his chest, shove it down his throat and blast him to oblivion! Cry's for mercy will fall on deaf ears as I dismember them piece by piece!" His fist's clenches at the sheer thought of revenge on his mate's unknown killer.

"When you are avenged we will be together once again I promise, on my pride on my honor on my life and on my love for you I swear you will be avenged!"

With those words spoken Vegeta rises and walks away not once looking back for he knew if he did he would forget about revenge and blast himself into oblivion just to be with her once more. Vegeta knew now was not the time for death, it was time for a murder most heinous and he would not be denied his vengeance. With his mind set on revenge Vegeta walks to the chaotic shadows at the edge of the clearing. Bloodthirsty endless rage burning within his soul; Vegeta's face becomes a very dark and sinister mask of barely controlled insanity. The one thing that had suppressed the darkness within him was dead, leaving behind the tortured soul that remained free to let loose upon the universe god help anyone foolish enough to stand in Vegeta's way.

"Give me strength Onna I will send you company soon! AHAHAHAHAA!" gripping his head tightly one can almost see the last vestiges of sanity slipping through his finger tips like grains of sand lost in the winds of change.

AN:If anyone would like to beta read for me le me know in the review section. with any luck the second chapter will be ready in the next day or so. Thanks for reading.


End file.
